The Brave Little Goth Kid
by emoDlolita
Summary: AU - Zell is having problems with Seifer, and ends up doing something he'll reget. FYI, Zell is a Goth in this. Warnings: language, Yaoi *chapter Four*
1. Default Chapter

No, comments on this one, only that it's going to be just plain weird...  
  
Summery. AU, Zell, is the most hyper Goth kid in the world. He goes to a normal public school, until one day, his parents decide to change that...  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai later on, like chapter 2/3  
  
The Brave Little Goth Kid - By Shinigami15  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PROLAUGUE  
  
Zell was far from normal. He was "different". Not in a way one would think. But in a way that would lead one to believe that he would grow up to is an insane killer. Aside from the obvious facts that he liked the color black, had a tattoo, and only wore black, he was a pretty nice kid. Helping out around his community and keeping up with his school work. In short, Zell was the nicest, most hyper goth kid in the world.  
  
Zell, like any normal teenager went to school. Yup, a public school, because we all know that stories with public schools are the best! Anyway, Zell went to Huntington High School (S15: Go stereotypical school names!!). And this is where our story begins...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Zell! Hey, Man!" a kid with black hair yelled, chasing after Zells, disappearing figure. The blonde boy turned around and stopped looking at his best friend, Irvine.  
  
"Hey, watsup, Irvine?" Zell asked, being polite. Zell grinned and clapped Irvine on the back. Irvine was bent over catching his breath. "What're you doing here? Don't you have to be at St. Adam's?" Irvine went to the private school across town. Zell had never been there, but decided quickly, after what Irvine told him, that he never wanted to go there. Irvine and Zell had been friends since they were little kids. They grew up together, playing at the park, and tormenting the neighbors pets.  
  
"Uhh, Zell, um, yur mum sent me in to pick ya up early today." Irvine replied, finally catching his breath. Zell looked puzzled and stared at Irvine, "Aww, Just come on!!" Irvine grabbed onto Zell's black sweatshirt and pulled him out of the school. All the while, Zell had not a clue as to what was going on. He was shuved into the back of his mum's van, and Irvine crawled in next to him.  
  
Zell's mum drove away from HHS and the next time they stopped, they were in the parking lot of St. Adam's School for Boys...  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Didja like? Well, please R+R. The next chapter will be a lot longer! I promise!! And guess who Zell's gonna meet? Hmmmmmmmmmm. I wonder who...... and Zell is gonna fallllllllll in loooooove! Hee Hee!! But the next chapter will have some Shounen-ai in it.  
  
Luv you all!  
  
Shinigami15 


	2. Get Used To Dissappointment

Author's notes: This chapter will contain implied Shounen-ai and some OCs  
  
Other: This chapter is dedicated to Smash and Fujin for being the first to review this fic.  
  
Chapter 2: Get Used to Disappointment  
  
"Wait, you mean, I-I'm going here?!" Zell squeaked. His mother nodded and smiled as she parked the car in front of St. Adam's. Irvine started giggling and nudged Zell in the side. Zell turned and looked at Irvine. "Wait, you mean you were in this too?! Man, You suck! I feel so violated, with everyone going behind my back.hmph" Zell crossed his arms and slouched down in the seat.  
  
"Honey, it's for the best, besides, it'll give you more time to 'bond' with other fine young men." Zell's mum reached behind her seat and patted Zell on the head.  
  
"Jeez, mum, get that out of the brochure?" Zell scowled, looking at his black high tops. Irvine tugged at Zell's shirt, getting his attention.  
  
"Awwww, come on, scared? You should listen to yur mum, 'sides, you get to see more of me!!" Irvine batted his eyelashes suggestively and then resorted to laughing when Zell didn't respond.  
  
[Che! Irvine's s'possed to be my moral support. What's up wit that batty eyelashes thingy?] Zell thought glaring at the laughing Irvine.  
  
After much coaxing, Irvine and Mrs. Dincht finally got Zell to check in for the school year. The receptionist at the office was a coarse woman, her hair in a bun, and thick rimmed glasses. She decided that Zell would be more comfortable rooming with Irvine. After the housing assignments were arranged, Zell was given a school uniform. He was excited to find out that the pants were black, and the outfit had a black tie. While the white shirt was a drawback, he figured he could deal with it.  
  
Over the next few weeks, Zell slowly learned where the classes were and who not to get involved with. One of which, was a certain upperclassmen that Zell would just happen to run into.  
  
It had been a week since Zell had reluctantly transferred to St. Adam's. Since arriving, he became friends with a number of the boys. Squall was a brown-haired boy in Zell's grade, he was quiet and reserved, but still pretty friendly. Of coarse Irvine, a tall boy who sported a pony tail. There were others as well, Charlie and Dave. (OC) They were the "cute" couple of the group. Zell wasn't that surprised when he found out that a fairly large percentage of the student body was gay. Zell had never had a girlfriend before, but had always thought girls were kinda strange, what with the whole skirt thing, and the whole pink thing. Zell didn't like pink. He liked black. He made sure that everyone knew that when he arrived at SASB.  
  
Anyway, it was a Wednesday afternoon and Zell and the "guys" were headed off to German 1.  
  
"So, I was like, 'Terrence, RETREAT!' (thank you Carl Foutly from As Told by Ginger)" Charlie said waving a hand at an imaginary Terrence. Terrence was an upperclassman who liked to pick on Charlie and Dave.  
  
"You mean he just backed off?! That's amazing!!" Irvine exclaimed, looking completely impressed. Zell snickered and closed his eyes.  
  
Had he know there was somebody in front him, he would have opened his eyes. But since Zell was know to be kinda clutzy he crashed into the person before him.  
  
He sprawled on the floor. It took a minute for him to recover and sit up. He rubbed his head and cursed under his breath.  
  
"Damn, that hurt. Why don't you." Zell faded out as his breath caught. Staring back at him were two golden eyes. They pierced into his and he felt the blood creeping to his cheeks. Trying madly not to blush he scrambled to his feet.  
  
"Why don't I what?" The boy said, glaring menacingly at Zell. Zell nodded and started to sweat. "Hey, you're that new kid, aren't you?" He said sizing the blonde boy up.  
  
Zell nodded and held out a hand as a friendly gesture, "I'm sorry about that, I should have been looking where I was going. Um, I'm Zell. And you are?" Zell's blush deepened.  
  
The boy just stared, not blinking. "Get used to disappointment." He stated and turned to go to class.  
  
Zell let out a deep sigh. He let his outstretched hand fall to his sighed. He stooped to pick up his books and continue to class.  
  
"Man! I can't believe you almost had a conversation with that guy!!" Irvine said, surprised the second time that day. "That's Seifer Almasy. He doesn't talk to anyone!" Irvine crouched down next to Zell, who was stuffing the strewn papers back into his binder.  
  
"Creep." Zell stated, standing up and starting off to class again.  
  
[Who does that guy think he is? Bastard. He should've at least helped me pick my books up. Fer Chris'sake!] he got to the German classroom and found his desk. [He was really handsome though. and those eyes.] He shook his head for thinking such things. He daydreamed the rest of class about Seifer, and wondered why he was such a loner. By what Irvine said, Zell didn't think Seifer had any friends.  
  
"Maybe. just maybe." Zell whispered.  
  
TBC  
  
Whata'ya think?  
  
Hope Smash and Fujin like it! Please R/R.  
  
I think the next chapter will have a little "action" in it, if you know what I mean. *wink wink* 


	3. Seeing Eye to Eye

Warnings: Shounen-ai, implied stuff, language  
  
Author Notes: Thank You Smash! I Luv You!!!!!!! You reviewed every chapter so far!!!!! Thank You! This one's for you! Also, I'm switching this series to First person POV. Zell POV  
  
*************  
  
Chapter 3: Seeing Eye to Eye  
  
I couldn't believe the nerve of that Seifer guy. He made a fool out of me yesterday, with the whole tripping thing. Despite my mind hated him. I think my heart was falling in love. There had to be a logical reason for him being a loner. It's just a matter of finding out what's wrong.  
  
Yesterday I devised a plan to get Seifer to open up. I only hope it wouldn't sink me lower into the dark whole I was already in. I was going try and make friends with him. I didn't think is was going to work since he barely talked to me the first time we met. But, hey, you never know.  
  
I was walking with Irvine back to the dorm room. Even though I only lived 15 minutes away from SASB I decided I wanted to stay in the dorm. Anything to get away from my freaky parents. So I was staying with Irvine. Dave and Charlie were in the dorm next to us so I saw a lot of them. Squall roomed with another guy down the hall. Irvine had told me that Seifer roomed alone. According to Dave that was kind of strange. Usually you had a roommate.  
  
"Hey, Zell," Irvine started as he started to unlock the door to our room. "Do you think you could do me a favor?"  
  
I nodded "Yea, sure what?" Irvine dug around in his binder and pulled out a few papers that were paper clipped together.  
  
"Coudja' take this to room 367? Apparently the person there missed class and Mr. Cid (heh) told me to drop off the homework for him." Irvine handed me the papers and pointed to where the room was around the corner. He then disappeared into out room.  
  
I was left standing in the hallway. I started off for room 367 and stopped when I reached the door. I couldn't help but wonder whose homework I had. I knew it wasn't anyone from my grade because the worksheets were different from Irvine's and mine. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it.  
  
Slowly the door opened and I was greeted by pair of brilliant blue eyes (in the last chapter they were yellow, oops, sorry, my bad). I recognized them immediately. Seifer. Again, I felt a blush creeping across my face and madly tried to stop it. Seifer was propped in the doorway, shirtless with a towel draped around his neck. "Um, I h-have your h-homework.from algebra class." I stuttered out holding out the papers for him to take. He reached out and took them all the while keeping an eye on me. This was my chance to try my plan. "C-can I come i- in, Seifer?" I asked quietly looking down at my feet. I wrung my fingers and felt my blush deepen.  
  
"Why?" was all he said. Damn! Why did he have to make everything so difficult and annoying? Jeez! I looked up and met his gaze again.  
  
"I uh, I wanted to talk with you about something." my voice drifted off as I returned my gaze to the floor.  
  
"Is it important?" He asked. I nodded and hoped he would let me in. After an awkward amount of silence he stepped away from the door and motioned for me to come in. I stepped inside and he shut the door behind me. Seifer walked past me and took a seat on the small sofa in the middle of the room. He pointed to a maroon colored armchair. I took a seat and continued to wring my fingers in my lap.  
  
"What did you want to say?" Seifer picked up a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out, lighting it and taking a large drag.  
  
"That's bad for you." I stated finally noticing he had lit up. He gave me an odd stare and to another drag to spite me.  
  
"Listen, did you come here to insult me on my bad habits or did you have something important to say?"  
  
"Well, I, um, I noticed that you don't have any friends. And I was wondering if you wanted me to-" He cut me off and got up angrily. He walked over to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt. I was quickly pulled to my feet and was inches away from his face.  
  
"Be your friend" he finished my sentence. "Listen, I don't need any friends. Let me put it this way. I don't want any friends." He had death in his voice.  
  
"Why?" I said meekly. I held my breath.  
  
"Why? You want to know why? Because I was abandoned by the one I loved most." He gritted his teeth when he said the last words.  
  
"I still don't understand" I said a little more confident.  
  
"You wouldn't understand. Nobody would. You can't understand what it's like to give up everything for some one just to have them tell you they don't want you anymore. You don't know what I gave up for him. The sacrifices I made for him. I gave him everything and got nothing in return. You couldn't know what that's like," his grip faltered as his eyes fogged a little. He was right though. I didn't know what it was like to have someone to reject you. I don't think I want to know what it's like.  
  
"I'm sorry Seifer." was all I could say. So much for my plan. He set me back down on the ground and I rubbed a hand against my neck. I had no idea that was what had happened to Seifer.  
  
"Leave" he said finally pointing to the door. I started to the door and turned the knob but something stopped me.  
  
"But, if ever need a friend, you know where to find me. And I am sorry for asking you those questions." I closed the door, and leaned against, sliding down at the base. I clutched my knees to my chest. "Oh, Seifer." I whispered. I had totally blown my chance. What was I thinking? I should have know I couldn't just waltz into his life.  
  
But I was never know for giving up easily.  
  
Zell Dincht doesn't give up.  
  
TBC  
  
*************** Like it? I keep saying the good stuff is gonna happen but I think It might take a little for Zell to get through to Seifer. I'll see. Maybe the next chapter.  
  
Thank You!  
  
Please r/r!!  
  
Luv Shinigami15 


	4. It's All in a Name

Warnings: Ummmm, language and Shounen-ai  
  
Dedication: Smash, Fujin, ^.^, and Gabby!!! Yea!  
  
Chapter 3: It's all In a Name *******  
  
For the next couple of days I felt really stupid. Of coarse, I practically killed Irvine for sending me to Seifer's room. Although he said he "didn't know", I still don't believe him.  
  
Currently, I was sitting in my dorm room. Dave and Charlie were um, you know, eh heh, "occupied" at the moment and Irvine was with Squall at the store. So, here I was alone. By myself. Only my thoughts to keep me from falling asleep with boredom. It was times like these that I wished I had a girlfriend.or Seifer. My mind wondered a little bit.  
  
Why had Seifer seemed so upset? The only thing I knew is that his "boyfriend" dumped him last year. But I didn't understand why he was so upset about it. I mean, people get dumped everyday, but they don't go moping around for a year. The whole "you could never understand what it's like to give everything to someone and get nothing in return" thing was really puzzling me.  
  
I scrunched my face up and closed my eyes. It was all really complicated. But I couldn't forget the look in his eyes when he said those things. I hear the door open and Squall and Irvine walk in. Irvine's laughing and squall was trying madly to not laugh. Irvine immediately stopped when he saw my face. I guess he was surprised not to see me in a good mood.  
  
"Yo, dude, wassup? You look really down. Is everything okay?" Irvine walked over to the couch I was sitting on and sat down next to me. I nodded. So what? I lied. Irvine quirked an eyebrow. "Alright man, but if there is something wrong. you know I'll find out about it."  
  
"I'm going to bed guys. G'night." Squall yawned and took off for his bedroom. Just as I heard Squall's door shut, Irvine began to get up. "Wait." I whispered, looking downwards. I grabbed his sleeve. Irvine smiled with pride. Sometimes I think he knows me better then I do.  
  
"So, what's wrong Zell. Just tell me." Irvine put an arm around my shoulder. I'm pretty sure he already knew what the problem was, but I just had to tell him anyway.  
  
I looked up and met Irvine's gaze. "Seifer" I stated. Irvine was like the only brother I never had. He was so nice, and always seemed to know what was wrong with me. Leaning against his chest, I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. Hopping to find some sort of comfort in him. I could tell he was smiling. He rested his arms around my shoulders and rubbed circles on my back.  
  
"Hey, Zell, I not gonna say I know how you feel but I can tell you that you need to lighten up a little bit. I mean, "The happiest Little Goth Boy" doesn't suit you for a nick name any more. It's more like, "The Angsty Little Goth Boy" if you ask me." I looked up at him at him a laughed a little bit. With one arm he brought his hand up to my face and traced the tattoo on my cheek. Our eyes met and like an invisible force, I leaned my face towards his. I didn't know what I was doing. I was so confused at this point.  
  
Our lips met and am electrical surge ran through my body. Irvine's hand moved to cup the back of my head and I leaned in a little more, deepening the kiss ever so slightly. For a moment I thought that what I was doing was wrong. But that thought was quickly pushed out of my head when I felt Irvine's tongue looking for an entrance. The second his tongue entered my mouth I pulled back. Breaking apart from him. My face was flushed and so was his. Irvine removed his arms from me and resolved to putting them in his lap. I followed suit.  
  
"Zell." he started. I looked at him. "I'm confused. I mean, I thought you cared for Seifer. but that kiss, I just don't understand." He looked back, questioningly. I thought for a moment. I was really confused now. The way I felt when I kissed him. everything felt right. But there was still and empty hole inside of me, and I didn't know how to fill it.  
  
"Listen, I don't understand it either." I paused. "I'm sorry. That was wrong. I shouldn't have done that. It's just that I wanted to know what kissing someone felt like. I have kissed other people, but I just." I felt a tear slip down my face. It stopped at my chin and fell to my black shirt. More tears followed the first and I found myself hugging Irvine again.  
  
"Zell, it's alright. I know you didn't mean it. Come now, stop crying." I heard him but I couldn't stop.  
  
"T-there's an e-empty place in my heart. I-I j-just don't k-know how to f-fill it." I struggled with the words and grasped Irvine tighter.  
  
"Then you have to find out what that empty spot means. And I think I know what, or should I say who, is going to be the one to fill it. You have to figure things out for yourself, Zell." Irvine could be so wise sometimes. I guess he was right. But he said "who". Could he mean Seifer? But he's the whole reason I'm in this situation. A new wave of tears plagued my body and I didn't want them to stop coming.  
  
I realized that crying felt good. But a thought struck me, why was I crying? Was it because I had kissed my best friend? or was it that I was confused? or was it for Seifer?  
  
The last thing I remember was Irvine telling me that he would talk to Seifer tomorrow. I didn't catch the last part because I guess I had fallen asleep.  
  
**********  
  
I woke up the next morning on the couch where Irvine and me had been last night. I clutched at the blanket Irvine had left for me. Why did life had to be so complicated? Why did I have to be so insecure? Why did I have to be so. hungry? My stomach growled and I got up to scrounge for some food. I hoped today would be a better day.  
  
TBC  
  
Like? I kinda threw in a plot twist didn't I? Didn't see that one coming, eh? Sorry for the lack of Seifer. He'll be in the next chapter. Irvy's gonna get violent.  
  
Um, Fujin, about your question "Where's Raijin and Fujin?" Um, I actually haven't played the game in its entirety. I don't even own the game. I played it at my friend's house and got hooked on the main characters. Are Raijin and Fujin male or Female. Sorry I don't know this. I'm kinda pathetic. I need a person to have dumped Seifer. So Info on them would be great. Thanx!  
  
Please excuse my stupidity.  
  
Also, since school has started, I probably wont update this as frequently as I'd like. So please bear with me k?  
  
Luv,  
  
Shinigami15 


End file.
